The present invention relates to a device for dispensing liquid soap which can be fitted to, and is usable with, a water delivery unit such as a mixer tap.
Liquid soap dispensers are known. Generally, such dispensers comprise a container or reservoir for the soap and a pump device which includes a conduit which dips into the contents of the reservoir. However, it is believed that most such dispensers are independent units which are fixed to a wall or to the sanitary fitting such as a washbasin. In the latter case, the unit is constructed with means for receiving the dispenser.